


A small Winchester Vacation

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean at Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small Winchester Vacation

Sam looked around the craziness around him.

He never suspected to land here on a case: The Comic Con in San Diego.

But more interesting than the ghost they were searching for was Dean.

His brother was so happy to be here, looking around like a kid at a fair on a sugar rush.

He looked back to see he had lost him.

There, just a few steps away he was, admiring a costume of some Manga Cos player with violet hair.

They discussed something Sam didn't understand that needed a lot of Japanese vocabulary.

He didn't think he had seen his brother so relaxed and lively in a long time.

Taking this job had been a great idea, even better that they got so much time for themselves to enjoy.

The ghost in question wasn't violent, just stuck here without an idea how to go. He scared a few people each year. A simple salt and burn. The Winchester version of vacation.

Dean looked back to his brother, saying goodbye to the scantily clad female he had talked with.

He smiled wide, all the weight normally on his shoulders forgotten.

“Did you know that _David Prowse_ is here? I'll have to get a signature.”

Sam smiled at Dean's enthusiasm and followed him.

* * *

Sam yawned and opened his duffel. However much he had enjoyed this day, he was dead on his feet. He wondered how his brother found the energy to meet with some woman he met on the Con after his hyperactive trip everywhere.

Sam paused.

There it was, the cute little plushie of _Twilight Sparkle_ he had eyed – discretely of course, he didn't want to be ridiculed anymore by his brother. And he would never live it down if Dean knew of his little harmless addiction.

But it must have been Dean, that was the only possible explanation. Dean not only knew, he knew Sams favorite.

Most likely he forgot to clean his browser history once or he accidentally activated some log-in cookie.

He knew he would still get a lot of mockery for this.

But just for the moment he took the plushie and didn't care.


End file.
